


Dreary

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Johnlock, Established Relationship, M/M, bit glummer than the others, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “Sherlock? Why are you sitting in the dark?”“It’s just so bleak, John.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'sthirteenth Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Dreary

“Sherlock? Why are you sitting in the dark?”

“It’s just so bleak, John.”

“What is, love?”

“Everything. The world, the flat, the weather–”

“Yeah, another beautiful London day, isn’t it? Look at that downpour.”

“I’d rather not.”

“I don’t blame you. Budge up, there’s room for two on that sofa. Room for four, actually, if they were feeling _really_ friendly. Oh, don’t pout at me. You can stay horizontal, just let me sit – there, and put your head on my lap. There we go.”

“Mmm.”

“I don’t blame you for feeling down. Hard not to.”

“Mass response to a widespread traumatic event, yes, yes, I’ve read all the articles. And there’s noting I can _do,_ John!”

“You mean you can’t solve it like you can a mass murderer or a con artist?”

“Yes, if you must know. At least _you’re_ doing something.”

“Oh, Sherlock. Nobody’s going to be able to James Bond this away. The way I see it, we all get through this by pulling together - doing our part and all that, and staying at home counts, love. So does doing the shopping for Mrs. Hudson. We can’t fix it on our own, none of us can, but the best we _can_ do is make our part of the world a little brighter.”

“You don’t normally sound like a sappy World War II film.”

“No, I don’t, and that was before James Bond’s time - he didn’t tangle with Nazis. Indiana Jones, though...”

“Don’t you start. If Indiana Jones is an archaeologist, I’ll eat the damn hat. And the insect species in that ridiculous scene in the cave were completely–”

“ _Anyway_ , I would have said I sounded like a Hallmark movie.”

“A _what?”_

“Not surprised you deleted those. You can watch a few and have a go at it the next time _I’m_ in a black mood. Like last week. Now, I’m going to start by turning on the light, if you don’t mind. Care for some tea?”

“No. I was just getting comfortable.”

“All right. Tea later, then. Just stay there, love. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Handwritten draft on this Tumblr post.](https://jamesphillimoresumbrella.tumblr.com/post/618065135629631488/inksolation-13-dreary-i-was-a-bit-heavy-handed)


End file.
